Standing on Shaky ground
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She felt the sting of the hand against her cheek, she tasted the salty tears on her lips she smelled the blood tinge the air. She heard the police siren outside the door. she's 17 with no where to go. he's 32 and takes her home to his parents. Charlie abuses Bella. Copward. Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

Slap, The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated across the room, she raised her hand to sooth the stinging skin. "How could you, you worthless piece of shit." He grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. She could smell blood tinting the air and tried not to pass out. She wouldn't pass out she wouldn't let him win. He pulled her off of the ground and started to shake her. She wouldn't look him in the eye. He pushed her to the ground she landed hard on her wrist and heart a crack. He turned away and she prayed he would leave her.

This wasn't the first time he'd hit her and she was sure if he had his way it wouldn't be the last. But if she had her way he'd never lay another hand on her. She scrambled to her feet trying to ignore the pain that was stabbing through her wrist. She grabbed the phone and tried not to be seen by him. She dialed 911. In shaky words she explained the situation and gave her address ignoring the gasp from the operator. He caught her, he threw the phone against the wall shattering it. The next thing to be thrown against the wall was her.

"you think you'll get away from me, never, " he sneered never."

And in some ways she believed him because who would believe that the chief of police would beat his own daughter over a cold dinner. She started to lose consciousness as she heard the sirens going off. She prayed they would take her away from her own personal hell.

He had been working the late shift when the call came through, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. There was no way Charles Swan would beat his daughter but the dispatcher was in tears and he grabbed everything and hurried to his car trying to hurry to the scene as fast as he could. He pulled up in front of the residence and heard the shouting in the house. He didn't even wait he broke down the door and barreled inside. What he found sickened him. Chief Charlie Swan stood over his daughter a look of peer rage on his face as he beat her senseless though it was clear she was already passed out. Edward jumped to action as he heard the ambulance outside and saw the EMT's rush in. He pulled Charlie off of Bella and cuffed him.

"Charles Swan you are under arrest for the assault of a minor you have a right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

"Screw you," Charlie spat out." Yeah you to Edward thought as he put Charlie into the back of his car and motioned to the EMT's to check on Bella. He refused to leave her. He called Paul the only cop on duty at the time and told him to get to the scene. He crouched down next to Bella trying to stay out of everyone's way. Bella he thought sadly why didn't you tell anyone. He'd known Bella swan since she was little he might be fifteen years her senior but she was best friends with his baby sister and he couldn't figure out how everyone had missed this. Missed the hell she'd been living through.

"Edward," he looked up as Paul came through door and stopped in his tracks. "Shit." He couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

"Paul, Charlie is in the back of my car. Take him to the station I'm going to ride with Bella." All Paul could do was nod numbly. He went back outside and the EMT's looked at Edward. "Are you riding with her officer Cullen?" Edward nodded his head as they lifted the stretcher and he followed them out ot the ambulance jumping inside as they shut the doors. Bella had always been pale but he couldn't believe how lifeless and fragile she looked. He wanted to punch something in particular he wanted to punch Charles Swan. They got to the hospital and pulled into the ambulance bay. Bella was unloaded and Edward was beside her every step of the way.

Carlisle met them, he'd been called on a case but he was surprised to see who it was. "Bella," he murmured he left Edward in the waiting room. Edward dropped his head into his hands and tried not to cry. He was thirty two and to old to cry. After what felt like hours Carlisle came out into the waiting room.

"son." He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. He looked up at his father anguish in his eyes. "She'll be ok her wrist is broken she has a concussion and a small skull fracture and a cut on her fore head. Edward nodded numbly. "I'm going to keep her here a few days and then I'm going to move her into the gust room. I haven't talked to your mother about this but I'm sure she'll agree. Bella's eighteenth birthday is in two months she needs to finish her senior year and basically she needs a place to stay. You know we've always thought of her as another daughter."

"Thanks dad.' Edward knew he'd have to call his younger siblings. Alice was the same age as Bella and Emmett was ten years older but they all loved her like she was their sister. Edwards inner voice chuckled evilly. "Now do you really see her as a sister." He growled and rubbed his hand over his face. This is not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning. That night he slept in the waiting room he didn't have the nerve to call his mother or his siblings he didn't have the nerve to go in and check on her but he couldn't leave her even if he couldn't see her he wanted to be in the same building as her.

A/N new story review if you like it. Also I have a fan page so go like that on facebook under merdarkandtwisty.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Edward woke up and felt stiff after having sleep across the hard plastic chairs all night. His mind was foggy and it took him a second to remember why he was there. Then his mind flashed to the night before. The site of the hell that was that house, his mind snapped to Bella laying in a hospital bed somewhere in this hospital. He caught site of his father walking towards him.

"Son, have you been here all night?" he numbly nodded.

"You should go home don't you have the late shift again tonight?" Again Edward nodded. "Have you called your mother or siblings?" Edward shook his head. "Do you want me to? I was going to call your mother but then things got crazy in here last night.

"No I'll call them they need to hear it from me even though I hate to have to call them."

"Ok, have you heard anything about Charlie?"

Edward glanced down at his phone which he'd silenced the night before. He saw he had four missed calls. "No but I have missed calls I need to check these."

Carlisle nodded and stood up. "I'm going to check on Bella she's in room 205 I'm sure she'll want to see you."

Edward watched his dad walk away and then dialed into his voice mail. All the messages were from Paul except for one.

Message one: _Edward Charlie has been booked and we just need you to finish the paperwork. _

_Message two: Hey Edward I was just wondering how Bella was doing. _

_Message three: Sorry for calling again but you do really need to come in and do this paperwork I know you'll be in again tonight but I think we should get this done sooner rather than later. _

Then there was message four the one that sunk his heart the one from his sister.

_Message four: Edward Bella isn't answering her phone and she isn't in school I'm worried please call me at lunch if you know anything._

His heart clutched how do you tell your baby sister that her best friend is laying in a hospital bed because her father beat her. The first thing he did was grab his phone and head outside to call Paul.

"Hello Forks Police station."

"Hey Paul I'm still at the hospital with Bella she'll be ok but my dad is going to keep her in here for a few days just to be sure. "

"Are you going to come in to fill out the report?"

Edward checked his watch it was now 10 AM. "Yeah I'll be in but first I want to check on Bella I'll come in and fill out the report but I have to be at the high school by noon to talk to Alice and then stop by my moms and hopefully get Emmett on the phone."

"Ok Well I'll see you when you get here," With that Paul hung up the phone and Edward slipped his into his pocket.

He made his way back into the hospital and walked to room 205 he walked in and smiled to see she'd been placed in privet room. She seemed to be sleeping but as he walked closer he noticed her eyes flutter open.

"Edward" she mumbled.

"Hey Bella," He walked closer to her "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, my head is pounding."

"I bet has my dad been in to talk to you?"

"Yeah he says I'll be here a few days I hate the hospital." She scrunched up her nose. "He did say I could come stay with him and Esme though do you think I'll be allowed to. I know social services will get involved.

"Yes I think you'll be allowed to. My parents are registered foster parents and they both have good records and are known to you personally."

Bella nodded, Then she fell silent. "What about my dad?"

Edward just looked at her. "Well you'll need to testify and I'll need to fill out a report but if I have my way he'll be going away for awhile and never see you again."

"Ok," She whispered. She didn't want to see her dad ever again but at the same time he was still her dad.

"I have to get going, Alice is really worried about you, and I need to talk to my mom."

"Tell Alice I'm fine and I'll be out soon also please try to smuggle some food to me. This stuff is gross she pointed to the cold eggs and toast on her tray."

"Alice will have to see you for herself you know that but I'll do my best with the food. He bent forward and brushed a kiss against her forehead. He felt a shock go through him but shook his head. Don't be an idiot he scolded himself she isn't even 18 yet.

Bella watched him go and sighed. She loved that man not that he'd ever see her that way. Not that any man would ever see her that way. No her dad had ingrained in her a long time ago that no man would ever want her. She just hoped that she'd really get to be with Carlisle and Esme they were more parents then hers ever where. Her father beat her and she didn't even know where her mother was.

Edward made his way to the police station. Luckily it was a short walk because his car was here and Paul's was still in the Swan's driveway as far as he knew. Though when he got there he realized that Paul must have went back and got it. He walked through the door and nodded at Paul as he sat down at his desk and started to fill everything out. He filled it out in as much detail as he could and dropped it off at Paul's desk. "I'm headed over to the school and then my parents. I'll be back for my shift later."

"Ok I'll process this." Paul flipped through the pages. Edward walked out and got into his car after collecting the keys from Paul. He made his way to the school parking in the parking lot he got out and wondered to the office.

"Hello Mrs. Cope." He greeted the women that had been Fork high's secretary for as long as he could remember.

"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen, I hope you're not here on official business." She glanced at his uniform. That was when he noticed he hadn't changed from the night before.

"Well I need to talk to Alice I realize it's a little early for lunch but do you think you could call her out of class its important."

"Could this be about a young Miss Swan?" Edward didn't even have to answer for Mrs. Cope to get what was happening. She dialed in the class number and got the teacher to send Alice down to the office.

"Edward," Alice was slightly shocked to see her eldest brother in the office. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you come with me," Alice felt cold water run through her veins at his words she followed him outside and over to the picnic tables.

"Is it Bella is she ok?"

"Alice Bella's in the hospital."

"What happened oh god please tell me she's ok."

"She'll be fine dad is going to keep her for a few days she had a skull fracture and a concussion and a small cut above her eye."

"What happened though?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Ali but Charlie beat her, and I don't think this was the first time. He's in jail right now and dad's taking her home with him when she's discharged.

"Can I see her?"

"You really should finish out the day but I know you won't be concentrating so I'll sign you out and take you home to mom if she says its ok I'll drop you off at the hospital and we'll leave your car here for the night.

Alice numbly nodded at her brother as she followed him into the school and watched him sign her out they were in for a silent ride to the Cullen house. "Edward. Alice." Esme was shocked to see her kids home. Edward had his own house and came around but not as often as she'd like and Alice should be at school. "What's wrong?"

"Mom sit down." Edward gently requested. With a feeling of dread Esme did what he requested. Edward took a hand of both his sister and his mother. "Mom Bella is in the hospital Charlie beat her last night and I responded to her 911 call she's fine but dad is keeping her in the hospital for a few days. He wants to bring her here afterwards and Alice wants permission to go to the hospital to see her right now.

"Of course she'll come here and of course Alice will go to her. Charlie's in jail then?"

"Yes, the paperwork is being processed as we speak."

"Ok I know you both need to get things done so I'll let you go but be safe," She hugged them both.

Edward nodded as Alice went back out to the car as soon as Edward pulled into the hospital parking lot Alice was out of the car and in the hospital. "205" He shouted at her back hoping she heard him. He got out and standing against the pillar he dialed his brother hoping he wasn't working on a car and would actually answer, or at least that his wife Rose would answer.

"Yo bro what's up?" Emmett answered the phone.

"Emmett," with that one word Emmett knew something was bothering his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"This is hard to say but Bella's in the hospital Charlie's in jail for beating her and I don't think this was the first time."

"that bastard." Emmett shouted. "is Bella ok?"

"She will be and dad is letting her stay at the hospital when she get out mom knows and Alice is with her right now but you need to know what's going on."

"Of course you tell Bella girl I'll be up to see her later tonight and I'll let Rose know what's going on."

"Ok I'm going to go check on her then go home and try to get some sleep before work tonight."

"Talk to later Edward call me if anything changes."

"Ok." The call was disconnected and Edward walked into the hospital he saw his dad leaning against the nurses desk. "I talked to mom she says Bella can come Alice is with Bella right now, I'll be back tomorrow ok."

"Ok" Carlisle nodded his head. Edward couldn't help but walk down the hall and glance into Bella's' room he saw Alice hugging Bella and he smiled slightly those girls were together through thick and thin with a tired sigh he turned and walked away. He made his way home and took a quick shower falling into bed his last thought was of the broken girl he'd known his whole life. Of how she'd make it through this of how she had made it through so much in her young life, wondering once again why she never said anything. With those thoughts running through his head he fell into an exhausted sleep.

A/N sorry for the long wait I'm going to try and work more on this story if you like it please review reviews are what motivate. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also don't forget about the facebook page.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Edward made his way into his shift that night just as Paul was leaving and the Rookie Tyler was coming on duty. "Edward I've processed everything and Charlie will be held at the port Angles prison for more security and the safety of Bella. They are waiting to set the court date until they can see when she can get out of the hospital. "

"Thank you Paul. Has anything else happened today?"

"No it's been really quite." Edward nodded as Paul left and he sat down at his desk.

"Tyler I need you to go out and patrol, can you handle that on your own?"

Tyler looked up at the older man. "I think so."

"Ok if you run into any trouble call into the station." Edward dismissed the young rookie and turned back to some paperwork he hadn't finished earlier. The station was quite and it took everything in Edward not to go and Yell at Charles Swan down in the jail cells. But he couldn't let his mind go there no he wouldn't allow it to go there.

Back at the hospital Bella sat staring at the ceiling, she thought back to the first time he'd slapped her. She'd been six and had dropped one of the coffee mugs trying to put the dried dishes back into the cupboard. He'd been drunk so drunk, That was a dirty little secret of the Swan Family. Charlie Swan was a ragging drunk. Oh to the outside world he was the model citizen a good father who raised his daughter all on his own after his wife abandoned them, but the truth was that the daughter he raised he also blamed for his wives desertion. Believing that if Bella had never been born then Renee would have stayed with him, so every few weeks he'd get drunk to forget about what he claimed he lost and slap his daughter around.

People may ask why she never said anything but she knew if she had no one would believe her or if they did her dad would make their life a living hell. Charlie Swan had too much power in that little town he could even wield more the Carlisle Cullen if he wanted and in the many years she'd known people outside the house she'd never been able to get to the phone to actually garner proof that he was doing what he was. For usually he'd unplug the phone before he started to beat her but this time he slipped up and she'd taken full advantage of it just in the nick of time.

She thought about her cell phone that lay in her room the one thing Charlie let her have but only because she hid it so well he couldn't find it and she never let him see her with it knowing that even though he gave it to her, he'd take the first opportunity to smash it.

She really needed it right now. She felt so cut off. Alice had came earlier in the day and it had taken awhile for her to calm down her best friend. Once Alice realized she was safe and not going to die Bella finally got her to talk about school. She chuckled thinking back on it.

_Oh my god Bella the most gorgeous man on the planet transferred in today and I mean he's panty melting sexy." Alice fanned herself as Bella tried not to blush at Alice's word choice. _

"_And does this man have a name?" _

"_Oh yeah its Jasper Hale." _

"_Hale as in Rosalie?" _

"_Hmm you know what now that you say it they do have the same last name or at least Rose's maiden name was Hale before she married Emmett I wonder if they are any connection." Alice pondered this new information as she went back to daydreaming about the new man in class. _

"_But why would anyone transfer in their last year of school." Bella quired." _

"_No idea but I'm not going to complain." Her eyes looked slightly glazed. Bella laughed. _

"Hmm I wonder what has her so far away." A voice pulled Bella away from her memory to see Emmett Cullen standing in the door way. His wife behind him and a man she'd never seen before beside her.

"Oh I was just thinking about a conversation I had with Alice earlier today, but it seems you've brought a friend with you." Bella waved at the stranger.

"Oh Bella," Rose stepped forward. "I'd like you to meet my little brother Jasper Hale." Jasper stepped forward and held out his hand. Bella smirked taking it.

"Well Mr. Hale it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." With that Bella burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emmett pouted hating to be left out of a joke."

"Oh why couldn't Alice be here right now?" Bella chuckled shaking her head. "Rose why didn't you tell anyone your brother was coming to Forks to stay."

"I didn't even know myself. I haven't seen him since he was ten he'd been living with my mom and stepdad his biological dad and I'd stayed with my dad. My mom called me and begged me to let him stay Friday and I spent all weekend getting stuff around for his school." Rose answered. Jasper just stood to the side not seeming to be fazed by the fact that his sister was talking about him.

"Well Jasper it's good to have you in our little town." Bella smiled this could get interesting. "Now Emmet it seems your brother forgot about me and I'm starving is there any possibility I can con you into sneaking me a burger, please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

He chuckled and frowned at her. "Oh fine you brat." He teased. "I'll be back soon. Jasper you want to come with me. I'm sure these two girls will have something to talk about.

Jasper nodded and followed Emmett out of the room. As soon as they were gone Rose turned back to Bella. "So what made you laugh so hard?"

"Alice in her own words met a panty melting sexy man today." Bella smirked waiting for Rose to put the pieces together.

"Oh my god you don't mean Jasper do you?" Rose scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"Oh but I do."

"TMI." Rose scretched.

"Oh you know it's better it's me telling the story if it was Alice it would be worse.

"You're right." Rose shook her head. "Alice does have a way of over sharing."

"That she does." Bella laughed. With those words the boys walked back into the room.

"Mary rushed your order." Emmett smirked handing her the bag. Bella was quick to open the bag and devour the burger that resided inside.

"Thank you so much." Emmett,Rose and Jasper stayed for twenty more minutes before leaving and that was ok with Bella because she fell asleep as soon as they left.

A/N a shorter chapter. I wanted to give you some fluff before we get into heavier things. Jasper will have his own mini side story that is interweaved into the story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed if you want more please review.


End file.
